It's Show Time!
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Dance Dance Revolution! The video game? BORING! Time to kick it up a knotch! DDR, the brand new Television show is about to bring 6 everyday 14 year olds to FAME! Or...national embarrassment ...whichever comes first.
1. 2 Awsome 2 DDR!

"Nah ah!"Amanda shouted, "You're lying!"

"Mandiee! No I'm not" Brie said to her, "The show is called Dance Dance Revolution."

"That's a game, stupid." I smiled.

"ALSO a show! But we need three guys and one more girls."

"Why?"

"It's a show. Who knows."

"Hmm...Zack, Nick, Carlos?"

"Fine, You, Me, and…"

"Sami!"

"Yes! Alright! Let's get to school."

"Why?" 

"Well, for one reason, school started half an hour ago!"

"Oh Crap!"

"Yea! Let's go!"

At Schimelpfenig Middle School:

It was math class for them. Good ol' Fun.

"Amanda! Brionne! Why are you late?!" Mr. Smith cried at us.

"Uh, something…really…really…really… good came up as we were walking to school." I replied.

"Likely story. Detention, both of you."

"Man!" Brie cried.

Amanda slumped to her seat and sat down. Luckily, Brie and Amanda sat in the back.

Amanda's friend, Kevin was asking her all sorts of questions.

"What's going on?" He asked, "Your never late Miss. Goody- Goody!"

"I've served 15 detentions in the last 3 weeks, you call that goody?" She replied.

DING DING!

"YES!" Everyone rushed out. The ten minute break from 1st to 2nd was the best thing ever.

"You want us to what?" Carlos asked, totally shocked, "On a what now?"

"We want you guys to come with us to Hollywood! Brie got this thing from the director! We need three guys, you guys, and three girls."

"I'll do it." Zack shrugged.

"Same here." Nick nodded.

"OFF TO HOLLYWOOD!" Carlos chanted. Texas was boring now, it was an AWESOME state, I mean, like duh, but that part of Texas, not much happened there.

"Hold up, Girls." Zack frowned, "We need three girls, right? You're only two."

"Hold that thought." Brie answered, "YO SAMI!"

"Yes?" Sami walked up.

"Would you like to come to Hollywood with us?"

"LOVE TO!" She shouted, "But why?"

"You know the game Dance Dance Revolution?" Amanda explained.

"Yeah."

"Well, they made a show out of it."

"How?"

"Who knows! Who cares?! Instant fame, peoples!" Brie cried, "Best thing since yesterday!"

"Oh, yeah…the snow day." Everyone had a dreamy face on their face.

DING DING DING!

"CRAP! Late for 2nd period too!" Amanda and Brie shouted as they ran to Science class.

XxX (At Lunch)

"Brie, your going to get caught." Zack answered.

"Why are you guys sitting here?" Lizzie asked them, it was an all girls table, and to see Carlos, Zack, and Nick there was totally beyond them.

"Because we just adore you girls." Nick answered.

"Okay, really."

"Well, Amanda's mine." Zack hugged her tightly.

"WHATTHEFUCK?!" Amanda cried, breaking away from him, "Three feet!"

"Awww…" Zack whined.

"Brie, you're so going to get caught." Sami replied.

"See?" Zack nodded, "You are."

Brie was calling the station, to SIGN THEM UP!

"Yes, Hello. This is Brionne, BRIONNE! Urgh, B-R-I-O-N-N-E. Eliber. E-L-I-B-E-R." She said into her cell phone, her head on the table.

"Is she okay?" The dean asked.

"Yeah ma'am." Nick answered, "A little frustrated, but okay, right Brie?"

"Urg, Right." Brie answered, both to Nick and to the person on the other line.

"Okay then." The dean walked away.

"She's so blind!" Sami cried out.

"SHHH!" Carlos replied.

The bell rang, meaning lunch is over.

"We're signed up." Brie smiled.

"YES!" They shouted.

As they were walking to 5th period.

"Hey, uh, Zack." Amanda stated.

"Yeah?"

"About…About that hug."

**A/N: How is it? Okay, POLL! What should DDR- The show- be like?**

Dance Competition

Like a Star-Reality show on HOW to dance.

The name is to fool people into a Singing program

other

A, B, C, or D and tell me what ya think!  



	2. Twists, Turns, and A LOVE LETTER!

"Urrggg…It's SATURDAY guys!" Amanda whined, "Wake me up later."

"The same Saturday as the day we land in NEW YORK, NEW YORK!"

It was true, these normal students got their own jet plane to New York, the only adult was the pilot, how they did it?

_Flash Back:_

"Please our parents which we love so very much?"

"Ye- No. It says no parent supervision."

"What do you mean?!" Brie quickly snapped it back from her mother, "UNTIL they reach New York! SEE?! What's the worse we could do on a dam- dang plane?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Carlos, Sami, Amanda, Zack, and Nick agreed, "Total good people right here!"

"Well, maybe not Carlos."

"WHAT DID I DO AMANDA! REALLY!"

"…"

"…If we don't behave you can totally ground us! Off…EVERYTHING! For like…a year!"

Nothing. The adults looked at each other.

"…Fine, you're grounded for the entire summer if you six mess this thing up!"

"YESS!"

///End Flash

"Alright, teens. Awake?" The co-pilot asked them.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, we're landing."

"Awesome! AWESOME!"

"I wonder what it's going to be like." Brie stated coming into a dream world.

We had to shake her when we landed so she'd stand up.

Amanda was the first off the plane.

"Oh…my…god."

"I've been here once and it CHANGED!" Nick exclaimed.

"I've been here NONE and it CHANGED!" Zack replied, that was just was Zack did. That was him.

"WELCOME WELCOME!" Some guy shouted at them, "Come on down our LUCKY winners!"

They sheepishly climbed out of the jet, noticing they were already famous! People with cameras, video cameras, tape recorders, and people just yelling like crazy.

"Hello there." The man greeted shaking their hands, "I'm Shep Bombell, The host for the new show, DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION! So...What're your names?"

"…Amanda Jenkis."

"Brie Esterms."

"Zack Dale."

"Carlos Teim."

"Nick Dondreli."

"….Sami Hoffman."

"Well, Amanda, Brie, Zack, Carlos, Nick, and Sami, Welcome to...Where?"

"NEW YORK!"

"Where?!"

"NEW YORK!"

"WHERE?!"

"**_NEW YORK!"_**

"OH YEAH! We'll explain the rules and all wonderments right after THIS!" and he pointed to the camera, "Hey there teens. I'm not like most adults, I'm your best friend in this."

"Sweet, now tell us ahead of time, what are we supposed to do?"

"It's more like a reality show, and American Idol, and you think you can dance, all in one. But…DDR style. With wicked tricks, twisted dares, and unexpected traps and turns."

"Oh…fun."

"Yeah, but during all the surprises, fun, and joy, your becoming famous, you see that?"

"…I like that."

"Same. Come on, we need to get to the DDR Place before the commercials end."

XxX

"Welcome back! Here we are at DDR Studios! Where all the dares and nightmares come to life!"

"…Grand." Brie sighed.

"Okay, for the first event…"

"FIRST EVENT? Give us the darn rules!"

"Aha! SMART kids!"

"…At least I am."

"SHUT UP SAMI!"

"Alright, this is a reality show, as you may have noticed, with singing, dancing, daring, adventure, spookiness, and SURPRISES coming out of EVERYWHERE!"

"Oh great…Dancing."

"Ew, Singing."

"Spookiness?"

"Adventures..?!"

"Daring...uck."

"Reality?! Since when is reality TV?!? What happened to animation?!"

"Dude, Carlos. Shut up. I'd rather be Alive than animation on this program, Kay? Kay." Nick laughed.

"Alright, The Very First Event, is- Finding your room at this A-MAZING Hotel! Which means-"

"The hotel is a maze, isn't it?" Brie asked, hands on her hips.

"Oh, well, yeah. Alright, you three girls, get one room." Shep gave the girls a pink key, "And the boys, you get the other." He gave the boys a blue key.

"Urrg…It's piiinnk." Amanda whined, "I HATE Pink!"

"DEAL WITH IT!" Sami cried, "Pink is coolll."

"Alright, now, there's two different mazes, One for the boys, and the other for the girls, Who ever gets all three to the dorm or room first, wins, ANDDD picks the dare."

"The dare?"

"Did I forget to mention that?"

"Uh, well, YEAH!"

"Which ever team loses has to do what the other team chooses, out of three dares we give them."

"Awww, great."

"On Five." Shep stated, "One….Two…"

"FIVE!" The teens shouted, running down the maze.

Girls:

"Which one of you has the key?"

"You don't?"

"I thought you did!"

"WE DROPPED IT?!"

"No, aheh. I found it."

"Thanks for the heart attack.." Amanda sighed, "GIVE me that."

She pried it out of Sami's hands and started up the maze,

"You gonna follow me?"

Boys:

"Urgah, Have I mentioned how much I hate mazes?" Carlos whined.

"I hate it them too." Zack replied.

"After this, I'm pretty sure I won't like them very much either."

"Think about it this way…We're on National Television. So…HI AMERICA!"

"Stupid, Come on."

The mazes were actually very simple if you looked at them from a birds-eye view, but when you walked through the labyrinth it looks SOO much harder.

"AHA!" Zack cried, pointed to the door, "FOUND IT!"

"Hurry Hurry!"

Since neither boy nor girl knew the other's completion everything was a race.

"RIGHT THERE!" Amanda ran toward the door.

Right when the girls and boys entered the room, there were three gifts on the bed.

With a ringing phone next to the bed, on the bedstand.

Amanda and Carlos answered them,

"Hello?"

"Hey There." Shep answered, "It's a Challenge on the dot."

"Challenge?"

"Yeah, What's a Challenge?"

Carlos and Amanda put the phone on Speaker. Good thing The host has three way!!

"A Challenge means…A tie, and there's one way to have a tiebreaker. A CHALLENGE!"

"…Greattt…" The guys moaned.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Okay, you see those three gift boxes on your beds?"

"Kinda hard to miss." Nick glanced over.

"One of them has your name on it, found it?"

"Just a secccond."

Each of them were different colors. Which meant something.

Amanda- Black  
Brie-** Pink**  
Sami- _Purple_  
Carlos- (Blue)  
Nick- Orange  
Zack- **GREEN**

"Yeah, Found it."

"Alright, good Open it."

Inside was a sidekick 4 the exact same color as the gift in it, the person's name written perfectly on it in black or white marker, depending on the color of itself.

"That's how you will contact either the other team, or your teammates, because sometimes, all 6 of you will have a deed to do, and you'd have to split up."

"Cool. I can live with this."

"Me too! For sure!"

"Now, for the Challenge, meet at The Lonkria Shore."

"But we don't know where-"

"I've sent the map to your Sidekicks. Tomorrow, at the Challenge we, well, you will choose your team captains for the event. The Team Captain can be changed after any Challenge if you think another teammate would do better at it."

"So…one of us? Or…one girl one boy."

"For this event, one girl, one boy."

"…Fun…"

"Alright, I'll let you enjoy your new toys and your room. Have fun now!" And Shep hung up.

Right away, the teens were playing and talking to each other on the Sidekicks.

(The font matches the person's side kick! Just to make life easy!)

Conversation of: Amanda, Sami, Brie, Zack, Nick, Carlos.__

This is weird.  
(Big Time, I wonder what they have at That…Lonkria Shore.)   
**The only shore is about 25 miles away from this point.**  
THIS REALLY IS WEIRD! THEY DON'T HAVE THE ROOMS BY CAMERA DO THEY?

_I hope not!_  
Yeah, what perverts would Shep Bombell really be?  
(We could be surprised.)  
lol, yeah, Geez, I'm so excited about all of this, but nervous as time goes on.  
OH YEAH, ME TOO. I HAVE A WHOLE NEW APPRECITAION FOR PEOPLE ON AMERICAN IDOL AND THINGS LIKE THAT..  
**For sure. These sidekicks are really cool.**  
Oh yeah. I love it! Only…mine's oraaange.  
_Is there a problem with Orange?_  
What's wrong with Orange?  
Nothing, I just don't like orange.  
(Dude, you should just shut up before you say something else stupid.)

_lol, Yeahhhh.._  
I wonder if we get any…like…free time, to do whatever you wish, kinda like now. Only not at nine o'clock.  
_  
_The show went on, just the teenagers weren't in it. The host took the cameramen to the limo which was on it's what to Lonkria Shore.

"Lonkria Shore is the shore to Lonkria Lake, which isn't to surprising there, Is it?" Shep laughed, "Well, there's a surprise there waiting for our new teenaged "friends" and they have noooo idea." He used air quotes on friends.

The dark night was already being showed by the windows of the limo, Shep turned on the light to make it better.

"Of course, there's one thing I didn't tell them. If you went to the website, you'd notice you, the fans, get to vote after challenges or dares. That's right, you vote for your favorite every time a Challenge or a Dare is set, and the top two, one young lady, one young man, will…Awww, you'll have to see it." He chuckled, "Here we are. Lonkria Shore. At night, it looks very innocent and peaceful, because now one wants to moon bathe. It's better to sunbathe, huh?"

MEANWHILE AT THE BOYS ROOM:

"Zack, I think you should give Amanda a private note and tell her how much you like her." Nick stated, "Because you don't want to blow the sentence on NATIONAL TELEVISION!"

Both girls and boys checked, they saw no cameras in the rooms, and THAT was good. They ended their conversation to just chat with their other 'teammates'.

"I dunno guys…" Zack groaned, "What if I tell her, and she only wants to be friends, Hmm? It won't be the same after that. Our whole gang would fall apart."

"Good point, but what if she also wants to be more than friends, but is getting fed up on waiting for you, Hmm? Maybe we should just wait till she's making out with some other guy to find out, Alright?"

"Urggah! Your not HELPING me here, Carlos!" 

"Ha! I know."

"You and Amanda have been friends for…How long again?"

"…Not even a year."

"And I've been her friend for three years, what about you Carlos?"

"Five years on count."

"You've known her since she was nine??"

"Believe it."

"Just face it…Your in love." Nick turned back to Zack.

"ME?! In Love?! HAHAHHA! I don't think so."

"You're a sucker for green-eyed girls, Zack."

"AHA! Her eyes are blue!"

"Thank you."

"YOU…TRICKED ME!"

"Not even a year…more like, not even four months, you came to our school two weeks before school ended. Your going to 9th grade with us, right?"

"Yeah ,because of my…passing grades at my old school."

"So…back to you and Amanda."

"Urgg." Zack got up, "I'll take a shower. Buh bye."

ON THE GIRLS:

"SHUT UP!" Amanda cried to her two best friends, "I'm taking a darn shower, See ya later."

"Fiiinne! Ms. Stubborn as a mule!"

"Sure, I'll go with that." Amanda smiled and walked down the hallway to the bigger bathroom.

"She won't admit she has the hugest crush on Zack until she dies, will she?"

" Zack likes her back ,don't cha know?" Brie looked shocked at that.

"NO! I didn't know that! How'd you know?"

"Zack and I went to the same school and came to your school together, remember that?"

"Oh yeah…and I called you two brother and sister."

"We were friends at the time, it was just coincidence."

"Yeah, huh."

"…I GOT IT! We totally trap the entire show, JUST to get Zack and Amanda to say something!"

"Yeah, let's message the boys."

"Yeah ,yeah."

Conversation: Brie, Sami, Carlos, Nick__

_Carlos? Nick?  
(Present!)  
Hello!  
Yo, alright!  
(You two know about Zack's crush on Amanda, right?)  
If you two know about Amanda's crush on Zack!  
I KNEW IT!  
I know, it's obvious they like each other…  
They try to hard.  
(So, what about it? What are we gonna do about it? They're both to stubborn to tell each other themselves).  
I think that's where we come in, isn't it?  
We're going to FORCE them to tell each other.  
Oh yeah! Let's have fun with this!_

Zack was thinking about the whole thing.

_ I should tell her…_

**No I shouldn't…**

Yes I should, she'll never know unless I tell her…

**That could be good…I don't want to face rejection.**

Yeah, but for every situation for rejection is acceptance, maybe Carlos and Nick are right, I should send her a text or something. And instead of saying, I love you, I'll just put, Love, Zack. Maybe that'll give it away.

**What if she gets freaked out and doesn't want to friends anymore?**

You have more friends, Carlos, Nick, Sami, and Brie will help you with that.

**I'm…I'm still not too sure.**

Fine, Let Carlos and Nick be right! Watch her next year dating a 10th grader, hmm? Making out in the hallways because she never knew how much you really care/cared.

**She wouldn't do that…would she?**

Do you want to be that boy she's making out with?

**NO DUR!**

THEN TELL HER! Maybe…try too flirt with her…just a little bit, if she doesn't like it…Sure, it'll lessen your friendship, but not as much as randomly asking her out.

**…Why is this so hard? I've never have to deal with any of this before.**

Carlos and Nick are right! ONCE AGAIN!

**So..it's..Could it really be? Am I really?**

Yeah, your in love.

Back at the girls spot:_  
_Amanda looked in the mirror, before stepping into the shower.

_**It doesn't matter, he doesn't like me anyway.**_

He could…

**But he doesn't. I'm English, I can't break my tradition.**

You're also Hispanic, French, and Polish! WHO CARES!

**Yeah, but English Traditions state I can't make the first move.**

Aww, come on! SINCE WHEN? Did Jake ask you out?

**Well, no…But I asked him to the dance, IT WASN'T A DATE!**

What about Jon? Hmm?

**That was to hang out; ALSO NOT A DATE!**

Kevin, Greg, Tim, Adam. I have more.

**God, I did ask a lot of people out, TO HANG OUT! Besides, who cares. ONCE AGAIN, Zacky doesn't like me like that.**

Oh, so now you made up a name for him? Zacky?

**URGGAH! You get it! It's jus a 'y' at the end! Sheesh!**

Admit it girl..

**Admit WHAT huh?**

Admit it…you're in love.

**No way, no how. Nope.**

Denial. Don't doubt your love, for him.

**I DON'T LOVE HIM!**

Alright…So, let's watch him go out with some other girl…

**He wouldn't dare.**

He would be sick of waiting to hear from you, and date someone else. He'd smile at you in the hallways, his hand around her waist. Maybe even kissing.

**Whatever.**

You want to be that girl?

**A little.**

Tell him, send him a page, a really short page.

**I may.**

Amanda stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

She walked over to the bathroom counter where her sidekick lied, underneath a rag for various reasons.

She picked it up, and clicked 'Private Message'.

To: Zack  
From: Amanda

_Okay, I know we haven't been friends for…six months yet, but I want you to know, I really do enjoy having you as a friend. But, uhh…There's this thing that's been bothering me, and it's kinda about you._

Do you ever really think of me as more a friend? As in…a girlfriend?

Because…Ahh! I just come out and say it.

Zack Dales, I LOVE YOU!

Amanda chuckled at herself. She's not that desperate.

"There. I won't send you, that was just to get my heart stop throbbing." She said to the handheld computer, "Alright?" She gripped the tiny pin thing, and clicked cancel. She put the computer down as she heard Brie call for her. Right on the yes button.

_Retrieve recycled file?_

**Yes**

'PRIVATE MESSAGE'

**Yes******

Send?****

Yes

SENDING

**A/N: TAHHH DUH!! Review pleeeeaaassse! Please and thank you! **__

__


	3. To break a sidekick, or break a heart

**Oh gosh! Sorry it took forever for me to update! BUT HERE IT IS-**

Ms. Amanda's POV

Disclaimer- I do not own any type or form of Dance Dance Revolution products, no matter how much money is involved.

Claimer- I do, however, own the characters, Amanda Jenkis, Carlos Teim, Brie Elber, Sami Hoffman, Zack Dale, and Nick Dondreli. And the plot, and yeah…well. I think you get what I'm saying.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._

I somehow have to break into the boy's rooms and get Zack's sidekick before he reads that message.

There's just one major problem to that- WHERE THE CRAP IS THE BOYS' ROOM?

I can't ask anyone, or they'd know I sent a LOVE LETTER to Zack and would _never_ let me live on.

How do I know, you ask? Well, my sidekick had in huge bold and capitalized print- **MESSAGE SENT- 'LOVE-LETTER' to: ZACK DALES.**

It was almost one in the morning. I was forcing myself to at least _try_ to sleep. Unfortunately, with no avail. Honestly, I was freaking out, and got out of bed.

Pacing up and down quietly, thinking. One step, Two step, Three step, Turn…One step, two step, three step, turn.

How am I gonna do this? How the _crap_ am I going to do this?

Why do I always get myself into these situations?

Why me?

Still pacing, my side kick went crazy, blaring music so loud that Sami flipped out of bed and onto the (thankfully) soft carpet below.

Brie answered groggily, "What the crap? Amanda. Turn that off, please? Sheesh." She shifted so she laid on her other side, with her pillow on her head.

I was too afraid to see what was up with my sidekick- Maybe it was Zack? What if he freaked out and won't speak to me again? Maybe it was Nick saying he read the letter? WHAT IF ZACK DOESN'T LIKE ME BACK?!?

My mean conscience and throbbing heart stopped for a second as I found out I had a message…

Oh god- KILL ME NOW! I CAN'T STAND THE SUPENSE!

Oh wait, I can open it. Heehee, Silly me.

**NEW MESSAGE!!**

Oh yeah. I'm killing myself.

**…Bombell.**

Never mind. I live to see life for another hour.

_Amanda, you've been chosen by our wonderful viewers and your teammate late last night, you will be doing the task for the Challenge at Lonkria Shore. Sorry for the inconvenience in timing- I just found out. Our producers are a little slow._

Good night and Good Luck,

-Shep Bombell.

Hm, well, it can't be _that_ bad. At least it wasn't…

The evil sidekick of mine sung loudly again- Sami groaned and threw a pillow at me; Brie said some…inappropriate content that I'd rather not repeat.

Note to self: Do NOT wake up either Sami OR Brie- They will freaking _kill_ you.

It was a different noise- Maybe it was a message from a different person.

**NEW MESSAGE.**

Oh Snapple.

**From- BRIE ESTERMS**

_TURN OFF YOUR DAMN SIDEKICK._

That is all.

-Brie

I looked over at my friend and partner in crime, she has a smug look on her face, but it changed to an evil smile.

I stuck my tongue out at her. Meanie pants! I turned down the volume on my sidekick and waited a few minutes before putting my mind to more evil-ness and find out a plan to somehow FIND the boy's cabin/room/place thing and delete Zack's message.

Aha, I have a plan.

I slipped on shorts and a quick top, sandals and skipped out of our room. I've _got_ to find the boy's room.

**XxX**

"Oh great. I'm lost." I mumbled to myself. WELL, that's the last time I do something I knew I shouldn't do and did it anyway!

Well, maybe not, but I will _defiantly_ bring a map next time.

I was in a forest area, I think I went the wrong way, maybe out the back door. But that's where we came in from the maze. The maze was gone went I walked out of the door. I wonder what Challenge I have in store for me.

If anyone sees me sneaking around like a secret spy- I sware…

"Amanda?"

I jumped so freaking high, It wasn't even funny. My head hit a tree branch, "Nick? What are you doing here?"

"Um, I heard something from our cabin thing and came out to see what it was. Amanda, it's three in the morning. What the crap are you doing?" Nick was dressed in sweat pants and a muscle shirt- wiping his sleepy eyes, his flashlight in his other hand.

Yeah, next time, I'm bringing a flashlight too.

"Uh, just walking around. You know." Man, am I lame? There's no way Nick would believe that, "Er, by the way, where _is_ your room?"

Nick pointed behind him, "About fifty meters that way." He said, and turned to walk away, "Don't buy any street stuff. America's a free country, but we have laws. I'll bail you out of jail once, but after that. You're on your own."

…Okay…? Nick goes delusional when he's too tired, now. I have to find out where the boys room is…

OH MY GOD. I AM THE BIGGEST IDIOT. 

I should've asked Nick.

**XxX**

_Click-ity, Click-ity,_

"Shh! Shut up you stupid lock." I murmured to the door, "Now just open so I can get the side kick, pretty please?"

Hey, after you go through what I just went through, you'd beg a door a locked door to open too!

This hair pin wasn't working, but I had nothing else to work with. I felt around my pockets, and felt something in a rectangular form in my back pocket- Oh SWEET! My mom's credit card!Uh, I mean, how'd that get there?

I quickly took it and stuffed it between the lock and door-

_Errrrk!_

The door opened ajar before I put my hand on the knob so it wouldn't squeak. Sliding into the room, I noticed something.

It was dark.

Very very dark. I opened my side kick for a little light and looked around. Ew, guys are pigs.

Is that it? Oh crap! What color is Zack's sidekick?! Better yet- WHERE IS ZACK?

I closed the door behind me, and _OH SNAPPLE AND UNICORNS! _Right on my thumb. I shook my hand in pain trying not to scream, and sucked on my thumb a bit as I tip-toed around the room. 

Okay, if it's like our cabin, then I'm in the bedroom. I ran into something hard. And it hit my stomach…hard. I kneeled a bit, trying to grab my hurting stomach put hit my head on something metal.

Yeah, I'm defiantly going to die here.

After a few seconds scared to find out what I ran into, I took out my side kick and put it in front of me- it was a sink. I was in the kitchen. There were two doors to the left of me, and one to the right. I took my chances- TO THE RIGHT!

As I came closer, I found out the light was on in there. OH CRAP-OLA! Someone's in there! I put my ear to the door, and heard a toilet flush and hands jiggling the knob, I stumbled backwards, and hit my head on the table in the kitchen. The table! I got on all fours and crawled underneath the table, the chairs in front of me.

Ew, who ever that was didn't wash their hands.

The door opened- Oh, okay. It's Nick. I should've known. I followed him here.

He yawned, stretched and turned off the light, bringing his flashlight with him, walking toward the second door to the left. I heard something turn on and then TV static. That must be the 'game room'.

When he closed the door I dashed to the FIRST door, and swung open the door- There, was a window. So it wasn't as dark and I could see where I was going. Three beds- one empty. That was Nick's. I walked forward trying to see who was in front of me- Hmm. Carlos.

I turned, that must've been Zack. I slid over to the side of his bed, I could see his beautiful eyes shut and his chest moving dearly. He's so cute.

I found myself staring at him, until he shuddered, and pulled his blanket up, then I was reminded of my job. The side kick on the nightstand was green, and a blinking light. I'm guessing that's his.

I quickly took it, opened it, and it made a little of a sound, I wasn't sure if Zack was a light sleeper or not, so I looked over at him, he shifted again, moving to his right side, so he was facing me, he was muttering something, …Don't leave me? Andrea? WHO THE HELL IS ANDREA? I leaned closer, trying to see how this Andrea was known.

Then, it came out clear, "Amanda. Please. Don't go."

He's dreaming about me! HE'S DREAMING ABOUT ME!!! I did a little of a happy dance, but I dropped a side kick, most likely mine, and it hit the floor with a nice sounding THUD.

Zack opened an eye and looked drowsy, "Nick?"

WHAT? I LOOK LIKE NICK? WHAT AN INSULT.

"Uh." I used a lower voice, "Uh huh?"

"Did I wake you?" He asked, changing his position. Laying on his back, I nearly nodded, and tuned my back to him. Thanking the lord that Nick had blonde hair too, "Aw, dude. I'm sorry. It's just, I'm having…uh, nightmares."

NIGHTMARES? I'm a nightmare to him? I choked a bit, "Hmmm." I picked up the side kick, it was mine.

"Do you wanna know? Just, don't tell Carlos. He'll laugh."

No, I don't want to know, but I nodded a bit. I guess Nick would want to know.

"I'll tell you in the morning." Zack said after a moment of silence, "Night buddy."

"You too." I muttered, and as he closed his eyes I sped out, and to my dismay, I found out Nick was leaving the game room and I dove under the table- Again. I quickly took out Zack's side kick and fumbled through his files until I found my message.

_Delete?  
_

**YES.**

_Deleting._

Yes, my job was done. The door opened, and Nick stepped out, He kicked the chair to my left by accident and it knocked Zack's sidekick out of my hands.

Oh no! But I was doing so well!

Well, um, I wasn't getting caught! 

Nick kicked it a bit, and looked down, picked it up, and glared at it like 'What is this doing here?' his glance moved to me, he gasped, and held his heart, "Amanda?!"

I smiled and got out from under the table, "Heyyy Nick."

**XxX**  
**Normal POV**

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, clearly confused.

"I woke you up last night." Zack reminded his friend, "Hey. Have you seen my sidekick?"

"It's on the table." Nick replied, Carlos looked nervous.

"Do you guys think someone broke into our cabin?" asked Carlos a little worriedly, "Did they take anything?"

Zack paced, "Then if you weren't the one I was talking to, who was?"

"It _was_ me." Nick fired, "It's just. I…bad memory and stuff." He knocked on his head playfully, "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"No laughing, snickering, chuckling, or I-told-you-so's." The brunette boy demanded.

Nick and Carlos swore.

"I'm convinced that I'm in love with Amanda." He blurted out.

The two other boys sat in shock, until Carlos started talking, "Finally."

"What do you mean _finally_?"

"About time." Nick agreed, "Seriously, if you aren't about to make your move, _I_ will." He got up and walked away- hand in pockets.

Zack and Carlos shared a look,

"Nick likes Amanda?"

**XxX**

"Is she okay?" Bombell pointed to the blonde girl that was lying on the grass, hugging a rock, fast asleep.

Brie and Sami shrugged, "That's what we'd like to know."

Shep got on one knee and poked Amanda slightly. The game show was on air yet, but it would be in about an hour or so and they needed to get to the Lonkria shore.

"Aye, five more minutes, Derek." She groaned.

"Derek?" Shep repeated and the two girls shared a look,

"She has crushes. Okay? Maybe she's dreaming about…Oh, I don't know…_Derek?_"

"And I thought she had a crush on Zack."

'I KNOW! THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING!"

"So she _does_ have a crush on Zack?!"

Sami elbowed Brie in the stomach, "Nice going."

"Uh, what I mean is- we think she does but she doesn't and won't say anything." Brie re-said her sentence and Bombell snickered.

"Hmm. Well then." The adult kneeled closer to the uncurious girl she was mumbling-

"I'll take History of 1845 for 400." She did a light snore, "Aww, crap. I don't remember." Suddenly, the blonde haired girl shot up, "WHAT WAS THE DUST BOWL! AND ZACK STOLE MY COOKIE!!!"

Brie, Sami, and Bombell jumped back about four feet and looked at her, "What?" questioned Brie, complete with the quirked eyebrow.

"And, what's with your rock buddy." Sami slightly pointed to the rock in her hand.

Amanda looked down at the rock, back at her friends, and then in space- BAM, she fell back snoozing like a baby.

"Wow, she's a little crazy." Shep pointed out the obvious

"Someone gave her sugar, is all." Brie answered in 'matter-of-factly' tone.

"So, how do we completely wake her up?" Sami and Bombell eerily said at the same time.

A little light bulb went off in Brie's head as she put her arm in front of Bombell and Sami signaling- Step side peoples, I got this. 

"Oh Amanda! Zack and Sami are going out and are making out right nowww!" She said in an eager tone.

Amanda shot up to her feet, "WHAT?!?! WHERE?! I'LL _KILL_ HER!"

"Good morning, beautiful. Today's forecast you ask? 50 percent insane and 100 percent in love with Zack Dale." Bombell teased with a smile.

"I do not love Zack Dale." Amanda crossed her arms, "He's just a friend."

"Fine, so you wouldn't mind if I went back to him right now and continue to make out with him, right?" Sami grinned.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT."

"AHA YOU SO LIKE HIM."

"DO NOT."

"DO TOO."

"DOOO TOOOO!!!"

"DO NOT."

"Oh god." Shep put a hand on his head, feeling a headache already.

**XxX**

"There you are! We thought you forgot about us!" Carlos waved his arms over his head, screaming to Bombell and the ladies.

"Sorry it took so long, Amanda was sleeping with a rock." Brie answered.

To continue the joke Amanda shrugged and smiled, "Hey. I'm desperate."

"I'm sure Zack would _love_ to be your rock, Ms. Amanda." Nick smiled and nodded over in Zack's direction. He turned a shade of pink and looked at the ground.

"Whatever, man." He said in a whisper.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Amanda right in front of him, "You're my pet squirrel." Said she bringing back good school memories.

"Named Skippy!" He added, "Hey, did you send me a message on my side kick last night?"

"What? Uh, no." Amanda took her hand off his shoulder and said under her breath, "Shiznit, I thought I deleted that."

"Really? Because it said I had a deleted message of yours, it was private, so I don't know what it said." He shrugged, "And I don't recall deleting any messages."

Amanda shrugged, "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

**XxX**

"THIS is the challenge?!" Amanda cried as they came up to a Karaoke set-up, "I think I'll go back to my rock." She turned, about to walk away, but Bombell had a grip on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Do it, or you're rock buddy gets it." He answered, "And by the way, Zack doesn't have your cookie."

Zack turned, hearing his name, "Wha?"

"Huh?" She replied at the same time, "MY POOR ROCK BUDDY! I'll do it!"

"Okay, on air, in five, four, three, two, and-!!" Bombell started, "HELLO and WELCOME back to Dance Dance Revolution the brand new program! We have our six favorite teens right here next to me, ready for the big Challenge from yesterday's a-maze-ing event! Amanda, Brie, Sami, Zack, Nick, and Carlos have come down to Lonkria shore to sing a little tune for us."

"All- All of…" Carlos gulped, "All of us?!"

"Yes, wait, no, just Amanda. She'll have to please these angry tourists!" Bombell pointed to three people- two men and one woman with pissed off scowls on their faces.

"Let's get this over with." The older-looking said.

"Your teammates chose four songs for you." Bombell answered, on the shore, people were gathering around, "And all your fans out there voted- We will find out the song you will sing Ms. Amanda Jenkis-!" He started, "RIGHT AFTER THIS COMMERICAL BREAK!"

The teenagers and fans around the Lonkria area were screaming and laughing along with the theme song of Dance Dance Revolution. The camera-man sung the camera around, getting the fans dancing around like complete idiots, not knowing they were on national television.

"Oh my god!" Some teenaged girls screamed, "ZACK! YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

The boy blushed and muttered his thanks, Amanda huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Brie! You're so _fine!_"

"I can so get used to this." Brie said to her friends, "Cute New York guys. I mean, how could this get any better?"

Carlos, Zack, and Nick rolled their eyes, "Boys are your entire life, aren't they?"

"Well, I _do_ live with my dad and brother!" She retorted.

"Amanda! AMANDA! Over here!" Some older teenaged boy cried on top of his lungs, "YOU'RE SO HOTT!!!"

Sami sighed, "I'm the only one that hasn't had a boy fan yet…"

"Sami, you're pretty." Carlos answered, with a pat on her shoulder.

"RAWWWR!" Sami roared at Carlos, "DON'T TOUCH ME."

Amanda turned to where she heard her name being called, "Jake?" She cocked her head bit. _Nah, that can't be him. He's supposed to be...oh, crap. Darnit! Yo, fat lady with the pink shirt, MOVE OVER!_

"AND WE ARE BACK!" Shep shouted, trying to be heard over the hollering crowd, "Amanda, your song will be…" Shep cried for a drum-roll and people stomped their feet on the ground, "HOT by Avril Lavigne!"

"AIN'T THAT THE TRUTH!" Some people screamed in the audieance.

"Here ya go!" Bombell stuffed a microphone into her gut as the music played, "Remember, put feelings into this, afterwards, you choose a boy to sing, and we'll see what song he got. Reminder, you need to Dance around, and please our judges."

"But I- uh. I don't sing…" She answered in pure horror.

"Who cares? Just wing it, my friend!"

"Oh god." Amanda gulped and put the microphone to her mouth. She looked at her girlfriends who gave her the thumbs-up and moved her glance to the boys, Zack was smiling, Carlos was bobbing to the music as Nick was motioning her to start singing when the time was right.  
_  
__You're so good to me Baby, Baby_.

Brie gawked, Amanda CAN sing!

_I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around.  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed._

Bombell pushed the other teammates closer to her and started to tap his feet and looking at them like they were idiots, "DANCE YOU GUYS." He finally shouted.

Sami grabbed Zack's hands and laughed as the came together and started to dance the tango.

_I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound.  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it aloud!  
Now you're in and you can't get out!_

Amanda narrowed her eyes, watching the tangoing persons carefully, Nick came behind her and moved her arms around himself, and whispered, "You have to dance too, you know."

She turned, well, if Sami and Zack like each other. Use the only other option- Jealousy.  
_  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop_

Nick stared at her for a second, not really moving, was Amanda TRYING to flirt with him? The blonde girl looked over her shoulder to see Brie and Carlos dancing near each other and smiling.

_You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby_

She winked at Nick as he got the message- Ahhh. She's an evil one.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again  
Now you're in and you can't get out_

She hopped back to face the judges, she started dancing on her own, Nick following, she grabbed his collar meaning- Do what I do, no questions.

He slightly nodded, and started to copy her, only in the other direction for a nice effect.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby  
_  
She then took the shore by surprise, grabbed Nick and coming dangerously close to his face, singing the next part,

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know_  
_Hold me love me  
Don't ever go_

She placed his hands on her hips and made him dance with her, a wicked smile on her face.

Zack didn't even notice, until Sami gasped, he looked over and snarled, HOW _DARE_ HE!

You make me so hot  
_Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me_

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby

You're so good

At the end of the song, Amanda had a different look in her eyes, and it scared Nick to even ponder the different options she was looking through in her twisted mind.

On national television, in front of millions, parents, friends, teachers, pure stangers, fans, lovers, and parts of Canada-

Amanda dropped her microphone, wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and rammed her lips to his.

She was _making out_ with her best guy friend on _National Television._

AND PARTS OF CANADA!

The judges were clapping and smiled saying, "Wonder job Ms. Jenkis! The girls have a high percentage of winning the challenge! Watch on that high notes, though." The woman clapped harder, clearly amazed at Amanda's performance.

She didn't care, she wasn't listening, she was still locking lips with the only other blonde person in the group. When she finally broke away, Nick smiled and whispered, "Will you go out with me?"

**XxX**

"It's your turn, guys." Bombell started after another commercial, "Carlos, you have been chosen. You will be singing… DANCE DANCE by Fall Out Boy."

Because Carlos didn't have an actual crush on anybody, he didn't dance with anyone.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."_

Zack pulled Amanda away from Nick as he pushed Sami toward him, "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Dancing with my boyfriend." She answered bluntly, "Why, I thought you liked Sami!"

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

_No I don't, Amanda! I LOVE YOU!_ Zack's heart pounded against his chest as he sighed and answered, "Well, even if I did, which I'm not saying I don't, I wouldn't kiss her on TV!" They were still dancing for the points.

"Hey, your call, I guess." She shrugged, "Why does it matter anyway? What does it mean to you?"

"…Uh, I thought you could at least _tell me_ who you liked! I mean, that's what friends do, right? Tell each other their crushes, I mean, I wouldn't tell anyone!" Zack said in a hushed cry, "I thought we shared everything. You know everything about me, and I thought I knew everything about you…" He trailed off, "Is this a sick joke to you?"  
_  
__Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me__  
_  
"No! I liked Nick _wayy_ before you came into the picture, but I thought Brie had a crush on him, so I didn't do anything, now, I figured out Brie likes Henry from our Science class, so hey, why not give it a try?"

"Did you even think about the other boys that liked you? Maybe I had a crush on you and then I watch you, make out with my friend in front of a camera airing to the entire nation of AMERICA."

"Maybe I liked you and was sick of waiting for you to say something."

"If you liked me, why didn't you say anything?"

_You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I..._

"I'm not saying I like or liked you, I'm just proving a point." She answered, anger and jealousy gleaming in her eyes, "Why are you making such a big deal out of this anyway?!"_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by___

"You have _no_ idea." Brie finally stepped in, bringing Amanda away, who refused to break eye contact with Zack.

Zack stuck his tongue out at her, as she looked away, clearly ticked off.

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine__  
__You've been saving for his mattress, love?  
_**  
**_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

Carlos was looking between Sami and Brie trying to see what they were thinking. Sami was talking to Zack as she danced back over to him other than Nick who was in a little solo dance routine right now.

Brie was trying to settle Amanda down, although this was easier said then done.

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress   
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me._

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Amanda watched Carlos as he sung the last parts of his song,  
_  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance___

"Now, off to the studio and find out your scores!" Bombell said in eagerness, glaring at each one of the confused teenagers.

**XxX**

Girls:  24 points.

Boys:27 points.

BOYS WIN!

  
Carlos, Nick, and Zack were dancing around like maniacs and laughing around chanting "We won! We won! We won!"

"That was so rigged." Amanda answered in a whisper, "I bet Bombell had that planned."

"He probably slept with them or something." Brie added.

"Two of them were men, Brie." Sami reminded.

Brie smiled before answering, "Exactly."

"Boys. You get to choose between these three events-" Shep pointed to the board, One in yellow lights shouted-** EXTREME TRUTH OR DARE. **"OR" the next one was in green lights-** BATS AND RATS ** "Or-!!" in red lights- **A LIFE FOR A LIFE.**

"You may choose." He stated, telling them no details of any of the games.

The boys huddled a bit before coming back.

"We've chosen."

"And what is it?"

"We'll have to find out…"

Everyone in unison shouted, "ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!"

And the ending credits played along with the theme.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Bombell waved.

The wall was blinking the three different choices.

"Amanda, can we talk?" Zack asked before she could storm off.

Without even looking at him, "I've chosen."

"And what is your choice?"

"You'll have to find out, when I want to speak to you again." She ran off toward her girl friends and they sprinted toward their cabin.

_Aw fudge, I'm screwed._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**I really hope this long chapter makes up for the long wait! OKAY! Everyone!**

REVIEW! Pretty please!

-Kiwi __


	4. Help meee!

**HELP!**

Yeah. I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter. I'll take this off once I make the next one.

I've already started the next chapter to this story, but here's the problem: I need some _**seriously hilarious**_** truths **_**and**_** dares. So if you think you have anything funny to add on to here (of course, I'll give credit where credit is due. xD) either review to this ORRR You can PM me.**

So, thank you faithful readers on my slow updating. It's not my fault I can't think of anything.

D:

STOP LAUGHING AT ME.

and review.

Much thanks

**  
--Kiwi  
**


End file.
